Destiny Sonata
by Misaki y Mizuki
Summary: Misaki tras irse de Japón durante un tiempo regresa a tierra Nipona, y la esperan Tora y Maki, que son ellos?, que relación tiene Misaki con Usui? porque se fue de Japón? y que es ese gran secreto que guardan? entren y descubran lo ACTUALIZACIÓN RAPIDAA... XD soy muy mala en resúmenes pero denle una oportunidad nee? eso si tal vez haga un triangulo AMOROSO.


Holis les habla Mizuki* se esconde tras un muro* no me peguen les traigo este NUEVO fanfic, como REGALO por no haber publicado el cap. 5 de **Después de todo siempre te amare,** ijijij, espero que no me meten y ademas DEJEN REWIES ONEGAIIII, SI NO como quieren que publique el cap. 5, ademas de que Misa-chan & Mizu-chan (yo) estamos con la mitad del capitulo 5 y lo queremos hacer mas o menos largo Xd

ya los veo abajo muajajajjaj *cara malévola*

DEBO DECIRLES QUE NI KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! NI DESTINY SONATA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, YO SOLO JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES JUJUJUJ...

 **Destiny Sonata**

En el aeropuerto:

Kyaaaa! es Ellien Kim

Si, vamos a verla

* * *

Uff-suspire aliviada de llegar a Japón _"ohm, ya han pasado 3 años desde que me fui a Los Ángeles"_

-Ellien Kim, vamos por tus maletas-dijo un chico rubio oscuro de ojos pardos, el cual pensaba _"Se ve hermosa como SIEMPRE"._ Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color gris, una camisa blanco nieve, un saco gris y unos zapatos negros.

-claro Igarashi-san-extendió su mano para bajar del avión. la aludida tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con rayas grises, una camisa manga larga gris, un chaleco color negro malicia y unos tacones del mismo color. Su cabello negro, medio ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura lo tenia suelto.

-Ehh? Ya te dije que me digas Tora*cara chivi*-acepte su mano _"lo siento Igarashi-san pero, no me acostumbro"_

-Jajajajaa, Igarashi-san pareces un niño-había puesto una cara muy mona _"que cara tan graciosa"._

-Tienes razón Kim-sama -dijo un chico de cabello negro, llevaba puesto un terno(me refiero a que le pantalón y el saco son del mismo color) de color azul noche, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos azul noche.

-Oh! Maki, viniste-dije un tanto sorprendida y enojada. _"tiempo que no lo había visto"_

-Ah, si Tora-sama me aviso para llevarlos a la exposición- _"Kim-sama, ha cambiado tanto, ahora es una gran artista"._

-En efecto eso es correcto- dijo Igarashi-san con su tono de grandeza.

-Ya no te hagas el filosofo y Maki te dije que me dijeras Ellien nada mas-

-Bueno Ellien Kim, hay que apresurarnos o vamos a llegar tarde-

-Así, vamos- dije un poco apenada, pues se me había olvidado.

-si, ya esta estacionado el auto Tora-sama- dijo Maki tranquilamente _"Auto? que raro"._

-Ehh? Es una LIMOSINA-dije asombrada _"bueno me lo tenia que esperar de Igarashi-san"._

-Jajajajaa, mira ahora quien pone cara graciosa. Si y no puedes irte en taxi, porque tus maletas ya están dentro de la limosina-dijo Igarashi-san

-No tengo opción cierto?-

-No. no la tienes- _"que bueno que no se resista tanto"._

-Vamos- _"Igarashi-san, le debo tanto"_

-WoW Maki que rápido manejas-

-Ja! Yo manejo mas rápido- _"Misaki, cunado vas a corresponder a mis sentimientos"_ , pensaba un Igarashi-san afligido.

-Si, si como digas-

-Pero es verdad*pucheo*- _"Créeme Misaki, por ti bajaría hasta las estrellas y mas"._

-Bueno, ya llegamos, Tora-sama, Ellien-san- llegaron rápido, después de todo Maki hizo correr el auto.

-Jajajaa, Maki te la voy a pasar porque tenemos que apresuramos pero, dime Ellien sin honoríficos ok- iban caminando tranquilamente.

-Igarashi-sama, Maki-kun les solicitan en la oficina-decía una chica con el cabello rosa claro, una falda color ceniza, un saco del mismo color que la falda y una camisa coral que hacia juego con sus tacones corales.

-¡Sakura, tiempo sin verte! Ustedes, vayan adelantandonse yo voy en un momento puede ser algo urgente- les dije señalando a Igarashi-san y a Maki

-Acompáñenme, es por aquí-señalaba una gran puerta de cristal que decía: **GRAN EXPOSICIÓN DE LAS PINTURAS DE ELLIEN KIM POR IGARASHI CORPORACIONES.**

-Ok, vamos Maki, a ver para que nos necesitan- decía un Tora muy enojado _"quería enseñarle el lugar a Misaki"._

-Hasta luego Ellien-san.

-Uff, puedo tolerar eso, pero intenta decirme solo Ellien ¿ok Maki?- _"bueno, ya se lo que sientes Igarashi-san, cuando intentas que te diga Tora"._

-Lo haré-

-Nos vemos- _"Sakura, tenias que aparecer justo ahora, pensaba decirle sobre mi propuesta"._

-Si, si, ya váyanse- _"justo a tiempo Sakura, tal vez Igarashi-san iba a sacar ese tema"._

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Compañía Walker's

-Usui-sama, tiene que ir a la exposición de Igarashi corporaciones-decía un chico de cabello negro medio azul, vestía con un pantalón blanco y camisa color azul marino y zapatos negros.

-Yukimura, en verdad tengo que ir?-dijo un chico de cabello rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda, con traje plomo, camisa negra y zapatos cual respondía al nombre de: **Usui Takumi.**

 _"Son tan aburridas esas exposiciones"._

-Si y sin excepción-

-Veo que aun no te has ido Takumi- entro un chico de cabellos negros, traje blanco y camisa vino, con zapatos blancos.

-Gerad, tu deberías ir ahí y no yo-cuestiono el joven rubio

-Pero ve tu, yo no quiero

-¿Tengo otra opción?- _"Por favor que diga que si"._

-NOOO, ANDA VE Y FIN DEL ASUNTO-

-Esta bien pero, no me grites, ¿entendido?- _"Mas vale que no me subestime._

 _-_ Ok, Cedri esta abajo para llevarte

-Muy bien, pero ¿tengo que comprar una pintura?-

-Si te gusta una si-

-Entonces, mas tarde vuelvo-

Exposición de Ellien Kim:

-Mmm... ya vi casi todo el lugar es hora de entrar a ver mis trabajos- dijo una chica de cabellos negros la darse cuenta de la hora que era.

Justo en ese momento se estaciona una limosina negra (la limosina de Tora es blanca), Misaki ya estaba entrando por la puerta, estaba de espaldas y alguien la vio. Mas no, su cara.

* * *

 _N.A: OK... ya se me he atrasado con los demás fanfics les salgo con este pero les digo que este fanfic estaba hecho mucho antes que se publicara el cap 3 de **Después de todo siempre te amare**.. si no es una excusa pero esperoo que lo disfruten ahora con respecto al fic es algo que surgióo de mi alocada cabeza (musa-chan). y denuevoo les dejo con la intriga pero como soy buena les voy a dejar alternativa de quien podría ser xd.. ASII QUEE ONEGAII COMENTEN NEE?:_

 _a) Es Yukimura_

 _b) Es Cedri_

 _c) Un nuevo personaje_

 _d) Es un P. R. (personaje de relleno)_

 _e) Es Usui_

 _f) Es Shizuko (ash, les adelante algo)_

 _bY BESOS IJIJIJI... ESPEROO CON ANSIAS esos rewies . si no noooo VOY A PUBLICAR EL Cap. 2 entendido?_

 _Jajajaj, nos vemos la próxima semana, depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores_

 _Mizuki_

 _Psdt: Esto es obra mía, el otro fanfic **Después de todo siempre te amare,** lo hacemos Misa y yo, así que esperen pronto... esto es como un regalo por no haber publicado NADAA..._

 _LES AVISO QUE PAR DICIEMBRE TAL VEZ NO PUBLIQUE NADA PARA NAVIDAD XQ UFF... EL 11 DE DICIEMBRE ES EL ANIVERSARIO DEL FALLECIMIENTO DE MI MAMA SEGUNDA (MI ABUELITA PERO DE CARIÑO MAMA) SERIA 3 AÑOS ..._

 _ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN XD Y SAYONARA..._

 _Y NO SE OLVIDEN REWIES... SABÍAN QUE DETESTO EL SOL? ME QUEMAAA Y HOY SALIOO UN SOL INCREÍBLE PARA MI MALA SUERTE_


End file.
